


Side chapters/specials/updates/whatever

by MikoKitty



Series: Randomness [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoKitty/pseuds/MikoKitty
Summary: This is book is going to be filled with side chapters, specials, updates, ideas, and whatever. Like it implies in the title.





	Side chapters/specials/updates/whatever

Hello wonderful people. I'm going to explain why there was a sudden halt in the update in Little Yoongi.

 

 

 

 

I recently lost a very dear friend of mine and couldn't bring myself to do anything. I refused to eat, I did drink a little water, and sleep. I refused to do anything really because I couldn't cope with the fact that I lost him.

 

 

I didn't talk to my family about it because during that time they knew I was stressed out about everything and I didn't tell them about that. It pained me to hear them yell at me about the wrong thing and to hear what they really thought about me behind closed doors hurts the most. They thought I did that because I was being childish (I admit I was but I just couldn't communicate how I felt at the time). 

 

I cried weeks on end. But that was just the beginning. My suicidal thoughts came back a week ago (I'm okay now, I'm just scared).

 

This woman who is childish slapped heavily perfumed lotion on my face and now I'm going through a treatment through my sister. 

 

*I have very sensitive skin when it comes to some products (It'll burn, puff up, cause hives for some reason, rash, bump, and this all spread). My skin burns but this burning is longer and hopefully I can get in to contact with my doctor tomorrow to get some help because it is unbearable!!!! Me and My sister have the same type of skin (sort of). And in order for me to use those type of products I have to put of a very thick layer of baby lotion/Vaseline on my skin and a thin layer of whatever product of perfumed lotion I wanted. 

 

This is what stopped the production of Little Yoongi. It will continue very soon. I am very sorry. Things just have been very rough, literally. 


End file.
